


Wings

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, F/F, Fingering, Wing Kink, sensitive wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Rowena asks angel!Reader to see her wings. However, Reader's wings are very sensitive. Smut follows.





	Wings

It had all started with five simple words. “Could I see your wings?” It had been simple curiosity on Rowena’s part. Or maybe it hadn’t. Maybe she’d somehow known what would happen. It wouldn’t surprise you. She was clever and had a talent for knowing things she probably shouldn’t. But you hadn’t thought of it that way at the time.

 

“Why do you want to see my wings?” You asked.

 

“Just curious, is all. Is it possible for you to show your wings, or would that end badly?” Rowena replied.

 

“No,” you said, “I don’t think it would. I’d have to briefly reveal my true form to show my wings on this plane of existence, but you’ll be fine so long as you don’t look. Do you really want to see them?”

 

Rowena nodded. “Aye. I’ve only ever the shadows of your, or any other angel’s, wings before. It could be interesting.”

 

“Okay, then. Look away for a moment,” you instructed her. She turned away, shielding her eyes. You released your true form, filling the room with a bright glow. You’d been in your vessel for so long you’d begun to forget what it felt like to be out of it. Focusing, you brought your wings forward and made them physical. You retreated into your vessel, the light fading. “Okay, you can turn around now.”

 

Rowena turned and her jaw dropped upon seeing your wings. They were nearly as tall as your vessel, with brown wings that faded to white at the tips. Stretched out, they spanned almost the length of the room.

 

“They’re beautiful,” Rowena gasped.

 

You felt a faint flush rise on your face at the praise. “Thank you.”

 

Rowena reached out a hand and retracted it before she could touch your wings. “May I touch them?”

 

You moved one wing closer to her. “Sure,” you said.

 

Rowena reached out a hand once again, this time making contact with the wing. She stroked it, marveling at the softness.

 

You let out a sigh. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d had your wings out, let alone let someone touch them. It felt wonderful. You believed the best equivalent of it was a human having their hair stroked, although you enjoyed that, as well.

 

Rowena’s hand moved inwards on your wing. You probably should’ve stopped her, but you were too caught up in the feeling. You didn’t realize how close she’d gotten until her hand brushed a specific spot and you let out a soft moan.

 

“Are you alright?” Rowena asked, stopping her movements.

 

“I’m fine,” you answered, “There are areas of an angel’s wings that are more…sensitive. The closer to the…body, or vessel, the more sensitive they get.”

 

“I see,” Rowena said, resuming her actions. You bit back another moan as pleasure hit you. “Do you want me to stop?” Rowena’s tone was teasing now and a smirk formed on her lips. She hit another spot on your wing, more sensitive than the last.

 

“N-No,” you stuttered, “keep going.” The pleasure was already beginning to build and the aching heat between your legs felt the need for friction. It took everything in you to keep from rubbing your thighs together to relieve some of the tension.

 

Rowena immediately caught on. She began searching for the most sensitive areas of your wings, making you moan and whimper at each touch.

 

“Do you like that, darling? Do you want more?” Rowena asked.

 

“Yes,” you sighed. She moved her hand to the base of your wings and you cried out. “Oh!”

 

Rowena chuckled and moved closer, placing kisses up and down your neck as she continued to stroke the most sensitive area of your wings. You tilted your head to give her better access. This time you did begin to rub your thighs together, trying to give yourself the friction you desperately needed.

 

“Ah, ah,” Rowena chided, reaching her free hand down to stop your thighs, “not yet.”

 

“Please,” you whimpered.

 

“Patience, darling, patience,” she said, slipping her hand under the hem of your shirt and moving it up to cup your breast.

 

Rowena kissed up your neck and jaw to your lips, capturing them in a kiss. It started off slow and soft, with light sighs and gasps filling the silence. She trailed her hand back down your torso and slipped them underneath the waistband of your pants. You broke the kiss and let out a moan as she rubbed your pussy.

 

“Goodness, you’re so wet already,” Rowena teased, coating her fingers in your slick and pushing one inside you. She captured your lips again. This time the kiss was more intense.

 

She pushed another finger inside you and began rubbing your clit with her thumb. The hand stroking your wing pressed harder, sending shockwaves of pleasure down your spine. She broke the kiss and went back to your neck again, sucking the spot just over your pulse.

 

Your wings began to quiver and a heat coiled deep inside you. You breathe quickened, your heart raced, and your toes curled. You bucked your hips into Rowena’s hand as she gave you pleasure.

 

“You’re so close to cumming now, aren’t you? Do you want to cum for me, darling?” Rowena purred.

 

All you could do was nod and moan, the pleasure overwhelming you. You could feel your orgasm rising as you drew closer and closer to the edge.

 

“I want you to say it,” Rowena murmured in your ear, “’Rowena, please let me cum.’ Say it.”

 

“R-Rowena,” you moaned, repeating her words, “please let me cum.”

 

With an expert touch to your clit, you were undone. You cried out as pleasure ran through your body. Your wings and body shook at the feeling. Rowena worked you through your orgasm, not stopping until you had stopped shaking and your body relaxed.

 

She retracted her hands and sucked clean the one that had been at your pussy. “How was that?” Rowena asked.

 

“Wonderful,” you sighed. You decided it was about time to put your wings away. You warned her to close her eyes or look away. Once she had turned away, you retracted your wings, the room once more lighting up for just a few seconds.

 

Rowena turned back to face you. “Thank you for showing me your wings.”

 

“The pleasure was all mine.” You instantly realized the unintentional joke you’d set yourself up for. “Quite literally, actually.”

 

“Funny,” Rowena said, rolling her eyes at the joke. “Do you need anything?”

 

You thought for a moment. “A shower would be nice,” you said, standing. You still needed to clean off after your activities. You held out your hand to Rowena. “Want to join?”

 

Rowena smiled, taking your hand. “You read my mind.”

 

As the two of you went for a shower, you realized the night was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Marrilyn


End file.
